


Hold it (for Me)

by multibean



Series: Joshler PWPs [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Play, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Tags Are Hard, Vibrators, just smut tbh, lol poor Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10033721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: "So," Josh began, "I've made up my mind, and I can imagine you have, too. It's not like I'm forcing you into exhibitionism or anything like that. It's your own behaviour that'll expose you."





	

Poor little Tyler couldn't take it.

Josh leaned over him, smiling as he watched him biting his tongue and clenching his fists. He was shaking, sweating, panting.

"Don't," Josh warned him. "Don't you dare tip over the edge."

"I have to," Tyler said, a heavy strain in his voice. "Josh, I'm going to-"

"No, you're not. Hold it, for me. You can do this."

Tyler gave another loud vocalisation before bucking upwards slightly, and then relaxing, gaining his momentum.

"If you're finding this hard, I might have to take this a step further," said Josh.

"A step _further_?" Tyler cried. "Don't you mean a step back? You can't make this even harder for me."

"I can, and I probably will. Say, Tyler, if we were out in public - where everyone can see us - I'm sure you'd find it easier to hold it there. Or maybe you'd find it harder."

Tyler frantically shook his head as the feeling built up again. Higher, higher, until he was right on the edge, his mind foggy with arousal - and then he stopped himself. He didn't even know how he did it, but he did it for Josh.

"So," Josh began, "I've made up my mind, and I can imagine you have, too. It's not like I'm forcing you into exhibitionism or anything like that. It's your own behaviour that'll expose you."

Tyler growled. "Yes, I've made up my mind, and I'm not doing that. It's hard enough as it is."

Josh sighed, eyeing him up and down.

"I'm taking the harness off you for now," said Josh.

"No, no, don't," Tyler begged as the sweet sensation built up inside him once again. "It's too good. Just let me, once. Please." He gasped as the pleasure shot through him once again.

Josh shook his head. "You've had enough playtime. I'm taking it away for today. Don't make a fuss."

He removed the harness strapped around Tyler's waist, gently pulling out the vibrating dildo that had been deep inside him for the past half hour, causing him to quiver and moan as he did his best not to lose control.

It was a unique device - black leather straps that looked rather uncomfortable from the outside, only to be covered with a soft cotton layer on the inside. And towards the back was a very large, wide vibrator that practically guaranteed an orgasm for anyone who wore it.

Unless their name was Tyler Joseph of course, in which case they wouldn't be allowed to orgasm because Josh Dun took great pleasure in denying him.

 

Josh clearly knew what he was doing, because the train they were on was absolutely packed.

"There's so many people," Tyler hissed to him, doing his best not to squirm and shiver and moan.

"That's the point. One of the main goals is to keep still and act normally, because we're in a public place, and you don't want anyone knowing there's something up."

Their outward appearances were absolutely normal, but Tyler wore the harness on the inside of his jeans, the vibrator deep inside him, causing him to give little pants that got louder and louder until he realised that people were staring.

He was mid sentence when he shifted position, causing the dildo to press right against his prostate.

"This is so humiliating, Josh. It- oh, fuck, _fuck_ , it feels so-"

"Be quiet," said Josh. "And don't let yourself tip over the edge. Hold it. That's the major rule, but don't forget, you're in a public place."

Tyler was sat on the chair closest to the aisle, his thighs trembling as he whimpered with pleasure. He had two goals in mind: **one** , _don't orgasm no matter what._ And **two,** _don't draw attention to yourself._

Goal number two wasn't exactly easy with the warm, tingling pleasure inside him that shot through his body, through his veins, and out through his mouth as little pants and moans. Here he was, in public for all eyes to see - sweaty, shaking, gasping, holding his breath for too long as he tried his hardest to hold off the climax.

He remembered what Josh had said. _It's not like I'm forcing you into exhibitionism or anything like that._ No, he wasn't that delightfully cruel, but this was bad enough.

Being the cheeky little fucker that he was, Josh discreetly reached over and began to gently press his fingers against the solid bulge in Tyler's jeans, forcing him to let out a sudden moan that drew even more attention.

"I'm, um," Tyler began, crossing his legs and squeezing every single muscle in his lower body. "I'm going to, um... Josh, I can't do this."

"You can do this." Josh glanced up to check they weren't being gazed upon before rubbing his hand against Tyler's erection through his jeans, his palm creating circular motions right against his tip.

Tyler sat with tears in his eyes, never wanting the blissful torture to end.

 

As Josh put it, this was just a regular day out - a train ride to their favourite town, a nice walk in the park, a bit of shopping here and there - and now they were in a café.

Sitting down was probably the worst (ahem, best) part. Tyler took a seat on the wooden chair as Josh brought the tray over, and he felt it shift inside him once again.

"Ahh," Tyler groaned, clenching his toes inside his Adidas Superstars as the dildo shifted inside him, vibrating just next to that sweet spot, but not quite.

A few other customers glanced over, but it could easily pass off as something absolutely normal - a bump, a knock, anything other than a moan of sexual pleasure.

Josh glanced up as he sipped his coffee, a sinister smile in his eyes. He slowly put down his cup, and allowed a smile to slowly form on his face as he watched the beads of sweat forming on Tyler's forehead, the faint pink patches on his cheeks growing darker in colour.

Tyler gripped the edge of his seat. "Oh, god. Oh, my god, fuck," he wailed as the vibrator pressed against his tight rectum, sending waves of complete ecstasy soaring through him.

Josh carried on smiling, casually sipping the dark beverage. "Drink up, Tyler. Before it gets cold."

Ignoring him, Tyler closed his eyes, basking in the pleasure but being sure not to allow it to rise all the way to climax. He remained virtually silent, quiet whimpers escaping his lips now and then. He felt the moist patch of precum against the front of his underwear that grew larger and wetter by the minute.

Finally, when he felt he had managed to gain a little control, he picked up his cup of coffee. He was still looking rather flushed in the face and sweaty, but he had stopped trembling so much.

He crossed his legs and the erotic shock waves hit him once again, so much so that the cup slipped out of his hand and smashed on the floor. Some of the hot coffee hit Tyler, which left tiny burning sensations dotted over his skin.

"Shit!" Tyler hissed as one of the members of staff came over. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," the lady reassured him as she swept up the broken pieces and mopped up the coffee. "Accidents happen. It's absolutely fine."

Tyler glared at Josh, the pleasure building and building... but with someone less than 2 metres away from him, there was no way he could give anything away, so he pressed his thighs together, bit his lip and did his best to ignore it.

The sound of the cup crashing onto the floor had drawn even more attention to him, and when the lady was done cleaning up, he was back in full view - whimpering, quivering, moaning, digging his nails into the wooden table. He began to shift his ass backwards and forwards slightly, telling himself he just wanted the pleasure to subside when, in reality, he was doing his best to intensify it.

"Ohh!" he moaned out loud, not even really caring anymore. "Oh, god! Josh, holy hell, it's _so good_..."

"Shush!" Josh hissed.

"I can't hold it anymore," Tyler whined, running his hands along his thighs as he pressed the dildo a little deeper inside him. He moaned even louder, until Josh finally got up and went to pay for their drinks before dragging him out of the café, several confused and amused eyes watching them.

 

Tyler slumped onto the sofa, burying his face against it in shame.

"You've been a bad boy," Josh scolded.

"Mmm," Tyler mumbled.

"I told you to try not to draw attention to yourself. And just for that, I'm not letting you orgasm. At all."

Tyler sat up. "What?" The shift in position forced him to groan again as the vibrator buzzed against his sensitive inner walls.

Josh sat in front of him, slowly stripping off Tyler's shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. Tyler laid back and sighed, his eyes closed. Finally, he had Josh to do with him what he pleased.

Of course, he still had to follow the number one rule: he wasn't allowed to orgasm. And if he did, punishment was sure to follow.

Now he had been stripped down to nothing but the harness around his waist, which was padlocked with a bronze lock on the left side.

Josh gazed at Tyler's skin before pressing his hands against it, rubbing the inside of his thighs as he was laid out in front of him. He leaned forward and began to kiss him passionately from head to toe, sucking on his smooth, warm, soft skin, gently biting here and there and leaving tiny little pink teeth marks. He held Tyler's shoulders before grazing his tongue right against the tip of his left nipple, causing him to shudder slightly, his breathing becoming more shallow and laboured.

"Why won't you let me? I did everything you had in mind."

"Because you had people staring, Tyler. You were nearly as loud as you are in bed, and I told you not to be. You disobeyed."

Tyler pouted, but his flushed expression soon relaxed when Josh sucked on his right nipple, rubbing and gently pinching the left. His chest was covered in several large, pale pink patches.

Josh travelled South and gripped the base of Tyler's cock, which was dark and hard and slick with precum that trailed down his shaft until Josh licked him, lapping it up and smearing it against his shaft.

Tyler closed his eyes tightly. "This is impossible, Josh."

Josh snorted. "It's not. It's just not easy." And with that, he took Tyler in his mouth, his large, warm, sensitive length gliding along his wet tongue with ease.

The whimpering and moaning became louder as Josh sucked him, and Tyler thrusted upwards ever so slightly, allowing himself to be plunged a little deeper into Josh's mouth, towards his throat.

He tried to think straight, be rational, realise that he did not have to climax, even though it was heavenly and Josh's mouth was so wet and hot and the vibrator was tingling him and-

Josh pulled away from his cock. "Hey," he snapped, lightly hitting his thigh, causing him to jolt upright. "Less of that. You were about to let yourself go just then."

Tyler frowned at him before he succumbed to the erotic tingling within him again.

Josh took him in his mouth once again and Tyler gave a deep sigh of relief, quickly losing his control, becoming intoxicated. He was drunk on the pleasure, drunk on sex, and he never wanted to sober up.

He gripped the base of his cock and began to swirl his warm, slippery tongue against his tip, pushing and flicking it against it. Tyler writhed and squirmed, turning his head to bite into the cushion beside him, saliva oozing from his lips and onto the fabric.

"You are a hoe," said Josh.

Tyler grunted. "I am not a hoe!" He could barely form a sentence, doing his best to hold it, refusing to let himself go.

"You are a hoe, because sex is all you live for and you'll play around with anyone as long as they don't let you climax."

"The opposite is true," Tyler protested, panting as Josh gripped the upper part of his shaft, running his thumb over his tip.

"I don't believe you. I think you love it when I torture you like this." He smiled and added, "You love the insanity, you little hoe."

 

By now, the urge was overwhelming, unbearable.

Tyler was a mess.

His hair was damp with sweat, precum smeared on the insides of his thighs, sticky and moist. His cock was swollen and dark in colour - sensitive, tender, slick.

His eyes and cheeks were red and he felt physically drained, exhausted, practically in agony.

"Josh," was all he could manage.

"Yes, baby?" Josh responded.

"Won't you let me?"

Josh shook his head as he pushed the vibrator further into Tyler, forcing an involuntary, choked moan out of his mouth. His muscles were tender and all he could think of was how much he desired the intense relief from this beautiful nightmare.

It went on and on, and Tyler had no problem admitting by now that he never wanted to stop, and that maybe being held in such a state of unbearably high arousal wasn't so terrible after all.


End file.
